Fellowship of the Vault Hunters
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: What happens when the Vault key sends our heroes to Middle Earth in the time of Sauron's rise? What will this new land have in store for our heroes and will they survive? Rated T for violence, swearing, and the usual stuff in the LOTR
1. Chapter 1: Not on Pandora

Heyo! Sorry for not posting new chapters for "Two Assassins" or "New Pandora" if you follow those stories. Getting serious writer's block for them, but they shall not end soon I promise. This popped into my head while watching a LOTR marathon. What if the Vault Hunters were dropped into Middle Earth and worked with the Fellowship? Note* the dialogue will not be exact, I don't need to re write the book.

Chapter 1: Not on Pandora Anymore

Maya jumped out of the way of the Warrior's slag blast. She shot back up and continued shooting the Warrior in the chest with her Thunderball Fists pistol. "Don't let them shoot you there!" Jack barked from inside his shield. Maya saw Axton throw out his turrets and Gaige summoned Deathtrap. Krieg went into Rampage and Salvador started Gunzerking. Zer0 raised his sniper rifle and she prepared her ability. She put everything she had into her phase lock, knowing this was the final barrage against the Warrior.

All of their abilities blasted the Warrior and it collapsed by the computer. "It's dead." Lilith sighed. "Better make sure. Call a blitz using the console." Maya went to the console and hit the button, calling a moonshot blitz. The blitz struck the Warrior, devastating its head and releasing the shield holding Lilith and Jack. "This is impossible!" Jack bellowed. "The Warrior was a god! It can't be defeated by some filthy bandits!" Zer0 stepped forward and raised his Maggie revolver to Jack's forehead. "We are no bandits/ We are so much more than that/ We are Vault Hunters." Zer0 proclaimed.

He pulled the trigger and blasted a hole into Jack's forehead. Maya saw Mordecai supporting Brick as they limped over to the group. "Where the hell were you guys five minutes ago?" Lilith barked. "If it wasn't for the Vault Hunters we'd all be dead." Brick panted "I think… that's her way of saying… we won." Mordecai chuckled "I figured that." Maya laughed and started looking through the loot the Warrior dropped. Maya was right next to the key when Lilith was about to destroy the key.

There was a bright flash of light and Maya felt… light, like she was digistructing somewhere. She was stuck in this feeling until she crashed onto the ground. She opened her eyes and was staring up at a starry night sky. She felt grass and dirt beneath her hands and back as she examined her surroundings. It looked like she was in some kind of forest, but there were no forests on Pandora as far as she knew. She stood up and brushed herself off. She checked herself to find she still had all of her gear and weapons.

"At least I'm armed." She sighed as she looked around some more. "Where am I?" She heard rustling in the bushes nearby and she drew her Hellfire SMG, waiting for whatever this place had in store for her. The next thing she knew, three small men, probably shorter than Salvador, ran into her. She fell to the ground and cursed "What the hell?" As she shot back up the three little men continued running. One shouted "Hurry! Those things are after us!" Maya looked in the direction the little men ran from and another ran out of the bushes.

Then a large black armored horse with a black cloaked man jumped through the bushes. Maya panicked and phase locked the rider. Without hesitating, Maya grabbed the fourth man and booked it in the direction the others ran. "Who are you?" The fourth asked. "WHAT are you?" Maya proclaimed "Answer questions later! I don't know how long my phase lock will hold that thing!" She ran along a path that led to a dock where the other three little men were starting to push a raft off. "Hurry!" one of them shouted.

Maya tossed the one she had and jumped onto the raft. She whipped out her SMG and looked back at the dock. The black rider made a hissing sound as it hit the end of the dock while four more ran along a path behind it. She lowered her weapon and thought "I need to conserve ammo. Who knows if there are any Ammo Dumps here." She attached the SMG to her hip and turned to the men that she inadvertently helped. "Who are you?" One questioned. Maya sat down so she was sorta on their level and answered "My name is Maya. What are your names?"

"My name is Frodo. These are my companions Sam, Mary, and Pippin." Frodo answered. "My other question, what are you?"

"I'm a Siren."

Pippin questioned "What's a Siren?"

"That's kinda hard to explain, so I'll give it a shot. I'm a magical woman along with five others in the universe."

"Like a witch?"

"I guess you could say that, and what are you?"

"We're hobbits."

Sam nervously questioned as he gripped a pan "Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

"The Dark what? No, I was with a group of my friends saving Pandora and…"

Mary interrupted "Pandora? Where is that at? Never heard of a place called Pandora in Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth? Oh fuck, I have no clue where I am."

Mary looked like she was going to say something when her ECHO went off. "What is that!" Frodo panicked. "Relax," Maya assured "it's just my ECHO." She answered it to hear Lilith shouting, but she was very fuzzy. "Vault Hunters!" She buzzed. "We have no idea where you went, but the key showed a message! It said the way home lies within the white city! I repeat the way…" The ECHO cut off after that and went dead, not even static came through the speaker. Maya set the ECHO down and pondered what Lilith had said.

"The way home lies within the white city." Maya repeated. "Where could that be?" Sam answered "That sounds like Minas Tirith. Only white city I know of."

"Where is that at?"

"I'm not sure of the way there, but I know it lies dangerously close to Mordor."

"Why does that sound like a bad thing?"

"That is where the Dark Lord, Sauron, resides. It is an evil place."

"Avoid Mordor, got it."

Frodo suggested "May be Gandalf will know how to help you." Maya asked "Who is Gandalf?"

"He is the grey wizard, one of the most powerful men in Middle Earth."

"Do you know where to find him?"

"We are going to meet him at the Prancing Pony in Bree."

"Cool, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. With the way you saved us back there from the Black Riders back there, it is the least we could do for you."

"Alright, where is Bree?"

Mary answered "About twenty miles downstream from here."

"Then let's get going."

The continued to sail downstream until they reached a dock. As soon as they stepped off the raft, began to rain. "Perfect." Maya grumbled as the hobbits threw cloaks on. Pippin handed her one and she threw it on. It only reached her hips, but it kept most of her dry. They travelled until they reached a town with a massive wall around it and a large wooden door. "I'm guessing this is Bree." Maya stated.

"You are correct lass." Pippin answered. They approached the door and Frodo knocked. A man opened a flap, then shut it and opened the one below it. "What business do you have in Bree?" He questioned. "We seek shelter in the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. "Our business is our own." The door man shut the flap and opened the door for them. "No need to get offended," The door man proclaimed "it's my job to ask after dark."

He let them walk through and they made their way to the Prancing Pony. They approached the bartender who exclaimed "Good to see the little folk out here. I'm sure we have some hobbit sized rooms for you." He looked at Maya who dropped her hood and took in a sharp breath. "We as lo have normal sized rooms." He proclaimed. Maya felt uncomfortable in the Inn, everyone seemed to be staring at her. She brushed her hair behind her ear and guessed that it was the color of her hair that made her an oddity. "Gandalf? Long grey beard, pointy hat." The bartender proclaimed.

Maya guessed Frodo asked about him. "Haven't seen him in two months." The bartender proclaimed. The group became down trodden and sat at a table. "Where could Gandalf be?" Frodo sighed. "Don't worry." Sam assured. "He'll be here." Maya picked up her flagon and took a sip of the drink. "At least there are drinks here." Maya thought.

She surveyed the Inn to see if any of the men posed a threat. All the men nervously eyed the group except one. She couldn't see the man's face since her wore a cloak that casted a dark shadow over it. He sat in the corner and smoked a pipe. He seemed to be observing them, watching them. "That man's eyes haven't left us since we walked in." Sam pointed out. Frodo caught the bartender and questioned "Excuse me. Who is that man in the corner?"

"Him?" The bartender confirmed. "He's one of them ranger folk from the north. Mysterious fellow. Don't know his real name, but he goes by Strider." Maya muttered under her breath "Strider." Maya stood up and approached Strider. "Listen here Strider." Maya quietly growled. "I'm not liking the way you are eying me and my friends." He simply replied "You have a sharp tongue lass." That word scratched at the back of Maya's brain.

"What do you want?"

Strider was about to answer her when there was a commotion by the bar. She looked at the bar and then to her companions; there we only three of them. "Frodo." Maya proclaimed under her breath as she approached the commotion. A group of men were gathered around an empty spot muttering "He just vanished." She started pushing through the people and searched for Frodo. "Damn." She cursed under her breath. "Where did he go?" She looked around and saw Strider practically dragging him upstairs. She went to the others and hissed "That Strider guy has Frodo."

"Then let's go get him!" Sam proclaimed as he went for the stairs. Mary grabbed a candle holder and Pippin grabbed an empty flagon. Maya drew her Thunderball Fists instead of her Hellfire, didn't need to burn the Inn down. Maya ran upstairs with the hobbits and kicked the door in. Strider had his hood down and his sword drawn. His hair was long and messy with a small beard. "Leave Mr. Frodo alone or it'll be the last thing you do!" Sam threatened.

"You have heart little hobbit." Strider proclaimed. "But it will not help you in a fight." Strider sheathed his sword, but Maya kept her weapon raised. "There is no need to fight here." Strider proclaimed. "I am a friend of Gandalf's." Maya lowered her pistol, but did not holster it. "We must move." Strider urged as he walked out the door. He had them walk into the Inn across the road and stay there for the night. The hobbits slept in the bed while Strider stared out the window and Maya sat in front of the door.

"You do not trust me." Strider proclaimed. "Not at all." Maya grumbled.

"Why is that? I have done nothing but help you."

"The last person that helped me and my friends ended up betraying us and we had to kill her."

"I assure you I will not betray you."

"We'll see."

"What is your name?"

"Maya."

"Well, Maya, I can tell you are not from here or anywhere from Middle Earth. Where are you from?"

"A planet called Pandora. I'm guessing space is an unknown concept for you."

Strider looked out the window as soon as a horrid screeching sounds erupted from the Prancing Pony. "What was that?" Maya questioned. The hobbits woke up and looked out the window with Maya to see the black riders from before riding out of town. "What are they?" Frodo questioned. "They were once men." Strider explained. "But they were corrupted by the power of the one ring. One by one they entered a dark state. Neither dead nor alive. They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths." Maya sighed "Great. Come from one planet to another and there are still things trying to kill me."

There is the first chapter. Let me know what y'all think and I might, scratch that, will write another chapter going through the trilogy.

-Chief


	2. Chapter 2: Traversing Middle Earth

Chapter 2: Traversing Middle Earth

Maya and her hobbit friends left with Strider the Nazgul attempted to murder them. They travelled into the wild when Maya heard Sam whisper "Do we even know where we are going?" Strider responded "Into the wild." Maya couldn't help but smirk when he said that since Strider reminded her of Axton, a smart ass. They were travelling through the wilderness and avoiding the roads, probably to avoid another run in with the Ring Wraiths. They travelled for a while when Maya noticed the hobbits stop and start setting up. "What are you doing? Strider questioned as he looked back.

"Setting up for breakfast." Pippin answered.

"You've already had breakfast."

"Yes, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider gave them a strange look and continued walking up the hill. Maya had the same look and mouthed "Second breakfast". Mary remarked "I don't think he knows about second breakfast." Pippin panicked "What about elevensies? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

Suddenly an apple was tossed from behind a bush and Mary caught it. He handed it to Pippin and patted him on the shoulder when another hit Pippin in the head. Maya couldn't help herself but laugh as the group trekked on. They approached a strange looking hill with ruins on top of it. "This used to be a watch tower." Strider announced. "We will make camp there for the night." They climbed up it and made a camp along a ridge. Strider dropped a bag and opened it to reveal a mess of swords.

He started handing the swords to the hobbits and Maya started thinking about Zer0. "Are you alright Maya?" Strider questioned. "I'm fine." Maya answered. "Just thinking about a friend back home. His weapon of choice on a world filled with guns was a sword."

"I'm going to take a look around."

Strider got up and walked off. Maya leaned against the wall and inspected the blade Strider had handed her. "Tell us about him." Frodo requested. "What?" Maya responded.

"Tell us about your friend."

Maya looked to the others who appeared to be seriously interested. Maya sighed and told them "His name was… is Zer0. He wears a black, skin tight suit and a black helmet. He only has four fingers and never shows his face." Sam questioned "What was he like?"

"Quiet. Whenever he would speak it was in the form of haiku, a Japanese poem in a five seven five rhythm of syllables. He kinda creped me out when I first met him, but once you got to know him he was really nice and sweet. He's probably the best swordsman on Pandora."

"Sounds like you really liked him."

"Not like that. We should get some sleep. Strider's probably going to have us leave at first light."

Maya tilted her head back and shut her eyes. She dreamed of being back on Pandora with her friends. They were returning from defeating the Warrior and the town welcomed them in celebration. They were at Moxxi's and drank and sang and celebrated. Axton and Salvador were doing shots at the bar while Krieg kept Gaige from drinking since she was underage. She sat at the bar next to Zer0 and laughed. She looked at him with a huge smile on her face as an emoji she never saw from Zer0 popped onto this helmet; it was a "3"

He brought is hand to her check and gently brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. "Put it out!" She heard Frodo bark as she shot out of her dream. She looked over to see Frodo stomping out a fire the other three started and were using to cook food. "They'll see us!" He hissed. A bone chilling shriek echoed through the night. Maya looked out to see the five Nazgul approaching them through the mist. "We need to move!" Maya hissed as they grabbed their swords.

Maya led them to the top and looked around. She could still hear the Nazgul, but she couldn't see them. She drew her Hellfire and thought "Fuck ammo. I need to protect my friends." She raised her SMG as soon as she saw the first Nazgul rise from the darkness. Then the others rose up from around them with swords drawn. She continually jumped from target to target, unsure of which to shoot first. As they drew closer, Sam charged at the lead Nazgul. It simply threw him aside and pressed forward.

Maya was about to shoot it, but one hit her SMG from her hands and tossed her aside like she was nothing. She saw Mary and Pippin take up defensive positions, but they were thrown aside like her and Sam. She scrambled to get her Thunderball Fists as the Nazgul got closer to Frodo, like it was him they wanted. She was about to shoot them Wraiths when Frodo put something on his finger and he vanished. She had seen Zer0's Deception ability at work, but this seemed different. The Nazgul were frozen in place and the lead one reached down like there was something there. Suddenly the lead Nazgul drew its hand back and thrust its sword down.

She heard Frodo scream in pain and she saw Strider jump down from above and kick the lead Nazgul back. Maya shot back into reality and shot one of the Nazgul with the Thunderball Fists, generating an electrical sphere. She drew her sword and clashed with a Nazgul that was thrown off guard by the sphere. Maya noticed Strider light one of the Nazgul on fire and it fled. She phase locked the one she was fighting and tossed it off the watch tower. "Strider!" Sam called. Maya looked over to see the hobbits huddled around Frodo who had been stabbed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam questioned. "The blade is poisoned with dark magic." Strider proclaimed as the blade he picked up turned to dust. "I don't know how to help him. He needs elven magic." Strider picked up Frodo and announced "We need to get to Rivendale."

"But that's six days away!"

"Then we must make haste!"

They started running as fast as they could nonstop. They ran for almost two days straight, but Maya didn't mind since she ran like this on Pandora. They stopped on the night of the second day, and Frodo seemed to be getting worse. Strider was saying something to Sam while Maya was whispering to Frodo "You're going to be fine. You're a strong little hobbit, you'll pull through." Suddenly she heard a woman's voice behind them and Maya spun around while drawing her SMG. There was a woman with dark hair and had a blade at Strider's throat. "I'd get the blade off his throat before you turn into a walking torch." Maya ordered.

"You have a fire in your heart very few women have." The woman proclaimed.

"And you will be feeling that fire if you don't watch yourself."

"Relax Maya." Strider proclaimed as he stood up and the woman sheathed her blade. "She's a friend." Maya lowered her weapon as the two approached Frodo. Maya saw Strider chew on a plant and put it in Frodo's wound. "We need to get him to my father." The woman proclaimed. Strider picked Frodo up and set him on a horse that seemed to appear from nowhere. The woman and Strider spoke in a language unknown to Maya, but she did notice Strider take the woman's hand. The woman hopped onto the horse and ride off.

"What are you doing!" Sam bellowed. "Those things are still out there!" Maya walked next to Strider and proclaimed "I hope you know what you're doing."

o00000O00000o

Zer0 had been wandering the forest for days and he was definitely sure that he was lost. "This is just fucking perfect!" He cursed under his breath. He was thinking about where he was and where his friends were. He was sure they were fine, but he still worried since he cared about them. He was good at hunting so he wasn't going to starve and he knew survival skills so the predators weren't going to kill him. He heard rushing water and thought "Thank god. Fresh water." He followed the sound of the water until he came upon a river with clear, flowing water.

He was about to remove his helmet and take a drink from the water when he heard something approaching. He drew his revolver and pointed it in the direction of the sound. It was a woman on a white horse with a small person in front of her. They stopped in the middle of the river and the woman stared into his eyes. "We mean you no harm stranger." He heard in his mind. "I will not hurt you/ But the men pursuing you/ Them I will cause harm." Zer0 announced as he leaned to the side to shoot the black robed men behind her. He nailed the men in the chest, but they did not fall.

While he was reloading, he heard the woman chanting something and the water seemed to retreat upstream. Zer0 watched as the water seemed to come back in a massive force. He even thought the water seemed to take on the shape of a herd of horses. The massive wave swept the black riders downstream and out of sight. He looked back to the woman, who set the small man on the ground and frantically urged "Stay with me Frodo! Stay with me!" Zer0 proclaimed "He has been poisoned/ We must move even faster/ Let us make haste now."

o00000O0000o

It had been two days since he arrived in Rivendale with Arwen. He learned her name after they brought Frodo to her father. The elves had amazing hospitality and helped Zer0 figure out where he was. Zer0 still wore his helmet but wore a set of robes the elves had provided him. Arwen approached him and asked "Why do you still wear your helmet? Do you not feel safe?" He answered "Not just to protect/ It hides me identity/ It keeps others safe."

"Is the way you speak to protect others as well?"

"No."

"You are a strange man, Zer0."

"And you are an interesting people. Not many are very nice on Pandora like yourself."

"And yet you break your pattern. You are interesting yourself."

A " " emoji popped onto his helmet as he asked "What of the others?"

"They arrived last night while you slept. One member seemed very eager to meet you."

Zer0 turned to her as she walked off. He turned to see Arwen approach a man and a person he never thought he would see; Maya. She was wearing the same dress robe as Arwen, but her hair had been braided and a metal band went around her head with elven writing on it (basically the Elven Eliminator head). "Maya!" Zer0 cheered. "Zer0!" She cheered as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too."

"What happened after the key dropped you here?"

They sat at the bench by the balcony and talked about what happened to them after the key transported them to Middle Earth. "So that's what they were." Zer0 stated after Maya explained the Nazgul. "After I hit them, they stood/ Nazgul or Ring Wraiths." Maya added "Nasty customers. Not very easy to kill."

"I agree with you."

He watched the sun set and splash the sky with orange and red against the green forest. He felt Maya slide her fingers into his and grip his hand as she set her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you're here Zer0." She sighed. "I didn't want to do this alone." He proclaimed "But you're not alone/ You are among friends right now/ The hobbits are friends."

"They are good friends, but me and you have history together."

Zer0 let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. "We will find our way/ They white city hold the key/ We will go home soon."

"I don't know. I kinda feel like we have some purpose here. Like there is something big ahead of us we need to deal with. But I'm just rambling right now. Let's just enjoy this moment of peace."

They sat together in silence and enjoyed the moment.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fellowship of the Ring

Chapter 3: The Fellowship

Maya walked around Rivendale and took in the natural beauty of the place. She decided to wear some clothes that Strider had given her instead of the robes the elves did. The robes were nice, but they didn't feel right on her. The shirt was long sleeved and black and so were the pants. Sure she got some strange looks from the elves as she walked around, but she felt more comfortable in them. As she was walking, she saw a man in grey robes, pointy hat and had a long grey beard. As she walked near him, he used the stick he was carrying and blocked her path.

"I have come to Rivendale many a time," He exclaimed "but I have never seen a person like you before. Who are you?" Maya responded "My name is Maya. I am a friend of Strider and the hobbits that are here."

"So you are the powerful woman I have heard so much about."

"I am, and may I ask who are you?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey."

Maya bowed at him and he laughed "There is no need for formalities here, my dear." She rose up and exclaimed "It is an honor to meet you sir. I've heard many great things about you."

"And I have heard much about you."

"What happened back in Bree? Why didn't you meet the hobbits?"

"I got… tied up. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"It's alright. We were able to make our way here, somewhat safely.

"Yes, I heard about your run in with the Nazgul. Frodo has made a full recovery."

"That's good news to hear."

Gandalf smiled and looked around. "I heard you arrived with a strange, black armored man. Where is he now?" Maya answered "Zer0 is somewhere around here. He vanishes like that, assassin thing I guess."

"Your friend is an assassin?"

"Yes, but also no. He was an assassin before he became my friend."

"I see. Would you like to accompany me? I'm going to have a talk with Lord Elron. I'm sure he would like to meet you."

Maya nodded and followed Gandalf around the amazing plaza. They climbed a set of stairs to a balcony to meet with a man who was wearing amazing clothes and had long black hair. He turned and had a serious, but soft face. "Greetings, Gandalf my old friend." The man exclaimed. "It is good to see you Elron." Gandalf replied.

"Who is this who accompanies you?"

"This is Maya. She helped bring the hobbits here."

Elron looked at Maya and smiled. "Greetings Maya. We have you to thank for bringing a very important item here." Maya bowed and responded "It was no problem sir."

"I also have something to discuss."

Maya up righted herself and saw Elron turn to Gandalf. "Dark forces are gathering at the borders of Mordor." Elron proclaimed. "And the news of Salamon joining the Dark Lord makes this even grimmer. The One Ring cannot remain here in Rivendale." Gandalf responded "Then we must move the ring."

"There is no place the Dark Lord cannot see. We are leaving these shores soon Gandalf. Who will you turn to then? The dwarves? They hide in their mines searching for riches."

"Then we must turn to man."

"Man is weak."

Maya jumped in "No. A single man is weak, but many are strong." Elron said "What do you know?"

"A group of people stood against and entire… army. Thousands of soldiers taken down by a handful of men, and women. I don't know your past, Lord Elron, but you may have experienced one man fall to evil. That doesn't mean we are all the same."

"You speak like a warrior and not like many women from Middle Earth."

"That's because I was one of the handful to take down an army."

Elron smiled and continued "A meeting has been convened to discuss what will become of the One Ring." Maya looked over the railing to see people arriving by horse. A few were man, some were elves, and the last were incredibly short (Maya assumed they were the dwarves). "Who do you expect to lead man in these time of trouble, Gandalf?" Elron questioned. "There is a man of royal blood." Gandalf replied.

"He turned from his path long ago."

They continued to talk, but Maya wasn't listening. She thought about the man of royal blood.

o00000O00000o

Zer0 walked around a room that seemed incredibly closer to an altar. The room was circular with a statue in the center that held the shattered remains of a sword. Zer0 turned around to see a large mural of an armored man holding a piece of the broken sword against a large black night. "That is Arathorn." Zer0 heard Strider proclaim. Zer0 knew he was sitting in a chair a little ways away from the statue reading a book. Zer0 didn't want to disturb Strider, so he left him alone while he walked around.

"The man in the black armor is the physical form of the Dark Lord, Sauron." Strider explained. "He used the very same sword to remove the One Ring from Sauron's hand." Zer0 continued to admire the painting when another man walked in. He had reddish hair with a beard to match. His clothes suggested a high level of power and he carried a sword. He went to the shattered blade and proclaimed "The great sword Narsil. The blade that cut the One Ring from the Dark Lord's hand." He ran his finger along the blade and cut his finger on it.

"And still just as sharp." He muttered under his breath. The man looked over at Strider, who had a serious look on his face. "Nothing but a broken blade now." The man exclaimed, placing the broken back on the altar. The blade fell and clanged against the ground. Strider went over and properly placed the handle on the altar. Zer0 noticed Arwen walk into the room.

"Please leave us." She mentally requested. Zer0 nodded and left the two of them alone. Zer0 could feel something between Arwen and Strider. It was all in Arwen's eyes the way she looked at Strider. Zer0 walked around and explored the area. The people generally avoided him and stepped out of his path. Zer0 assumed it was either his appearance with his helmet and armor, or it was that he looked similar to the Nazgul.

Zer0 met up with Maya and replied "Hello there Maya/ Are you enjoying your time/ How are you doing?" Maya smiled and replied "I'm doing just fine. I met up with Gandalf and Lord Elron. They have convened a meeting to discuss what is going to happen to the One Ring. They want us there since we are not from here."

"How enjoyable/ We'll see what are next move is/ Challenge accepted."

"I'd lay off the haiku for a bit. These people are freaked out by you and the talking isn't helping."

": P"

"Get sassy with me all you want. Let's go, the meeting is about to start."

o00000O00000o

Maya sat in a seat next to Zer0 as the people she saw riding in took their seats. A few people stood out to her. A tall elf with white hair named Legolas, a dwarf with a bright red beard named Gimli, and a man who represented the city of Gondor named Boromir. Strider sat at the other end of the circle of chairs while Frodo and Gandalf sat to her right. Maya leaned towards Frodo and whispered "It's good to see you pulled through." Frodo replied "Thank you Maya. It is good to see you made it here safely."

"Of course I did. I needed to see one of my hobbit buddies survive the Nazgul."

Maya patted Frodo on the shoulder and he smiled. Lord Elron walked in and proclaimed "We have gathered all of you here today for a very pressing matter." Lord Elron grabbed the blanket on the pedestal in the center of the circle and removed it to reveal the One Ring. Everyone seemed to back away from the ring and mutter to one another. "We need to destroy this Ring." Elron finished. Gimli stood up and pulled out an axe.

"Then let us destroy it!" He bellowed as he raised his axe. He brought it down but he was blown back and the axe shattered. "The ring cannot be destroyed by normal means." Elron went on. "It must be cast back into the fire from which it was forged, the fires of Mount Doom." Boromir spoke up "Why must we destroy it? This is the weapon of the Dark Lord, why not use it against him?" Maya was surprised to hear Zer0 speak up "Because it works for him and him alone. It will drive others who use it into madness. It is a weapon, yes but we cannot wield it."

"Who is this stranger who speaks? He and his witch are not even from our realm."

Maya was going to say something when Zer0 pulled out his sword and brought it to Boromir's throat. "Call Maya a witch again." Zer0 growled. Boromir raised his hand and apologized "I meant no disrespect. I apologize." Zer0 sheathed his sword and sat back down as Strider proclaimed "Zer0 is right. We cannot use this, it must be destroyed."

"What of you? No one knows who you are."

Legolas stood up and responded "He is Aragon, Son of Arathorn and the heir to the throne of Gondor." Maya felt her eyes widen when Legolas revealed Strider's true identity. Aragorn said something in elfish and sat back down. Boromir growled before he sat down "Gondor has no king." Elron continued "We must return it to the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. Who will be the ones to bring it?" The group shuffled uncomfortably, Boromir muttered "One does not simply walk into Mordor." Soon, everyone started to argue about which race would be the ones to carry it.

"This arguing is pointless." Zer0 grumbled. Maya nodded her head and looked around. "I will take it!" She heard Frodo shout. Everything grew quiet and looked to Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor." He proclaimed. "The quest will be perilous and dangerous." Elron proclaimed. "He's not going alone!" Maya heard Sam proclaim.

He emerged from the bushes and stood next to Frodo. "He definitely isn't." Maya proclaimed. "Zer0 and I will go with him." Aragorn stepped forward and knelt down. "I will go with you. You have my sword." Legolas spoke up "And my bow." Gimli added "And my axe." Maya decided to join in "And my powers."

Zer0 chimed in "And my katana." Boromir added "And the might of Gondor will stand behind you." Maya heard Pippin and Mary join in "We're going too!" The two hobbits ran out from behind a set of pillars and join the group. "You'll need someone of great intelligence on this quest…adventure…mission… thing." Pippin proclaimed. Mary hissed "I guess that rules you out." Gandalf stepped forward and proclaimed "That is why I will be joining you."

Elron smiled and proclaimed "Eleven members will guide the ring, The Fellowship of the Ring." Pippin announced "That's great… Where we going?"

Thanks for being patient with me people, life has been busy with other fanfics and stuff. More chapters will continue until either a) I get bored (which is unlikely since I LOVE Borderlands and LOTR, or b) people aren't actually reading the story. I'll keep post either way, review and PMs are appreciated for any questions, comments, concerns, bitches, gripes or complaints.

-Chief


	4. Chapter 4: Mines of Moria

Heyo! Thought I'd post more about our favorite Vault Hunters on our favorite mystical land.

Chapter 4: The Mine of Moria

Maya packed her pack in her temporary room in Rivendale. She placed sets of clothes and food including something called lembas bread. Legolas said that a single bite could fill a man's stomach for a day. She packed everything she could carry and grabbed her weapons. She holstered her Thunderball Fists and put her Hellfire SMG on her side, finally grabbing the blade that Aragorn gave her. She unsheathed the sword and inspected the blade. It was a good blade, but she barely had a clue on how to use it.

"That is a nice blade." She heard Zer0 compliment. She spun around to see him leaning in the doorway. "But the question really is/ Can you use the blade?" He finished. "Doubt it." Maya chuckled. "Not everyone is an expert blade master like you." Zer0 was back to wearing his normal black suit and approached her. "Just let me teach you/ Then you shall be an expert/ It will take time though." Zer0 proclaimed.

"Sure. We probably have a lot of time until we reach Minas Tirith anyway."

He didn't say anything, just a ": )" hologram popped onto his helmet. "Come on." Maya urged. "The others are probably waiting on us." Zer0 nodded and walked out with her, grabbing his pack that was on the other side of the door. They met up with the others and started their journey. As they trekked on, Boromir questioned "So where are the two of you exactly from?" Maya responded "We are from a planet called Pandora. Probably millions of miles away from here, beyond the stars we see at night."

"And what of you, Zer0? Are you from the same place?"

"I am Boromir/ I too come from Pandora/ Same place as Maya."

Maya cleared her throat and Zer0 sighed "Sorry. I forgot." Maya couldn't help but laugh at him. Maya thought Zer0 was a pretty cool guy, or alien, or whatever, she thought he was cool. "Maya says that you are one of the greatest swords man." Frodo proclaimed. "Is this true?"

"I don't think I'm the greatest, but I'm pretty good."

"Then let us see your skills." Legolas declared as he drew his blade. "A friendly match should show us." Maya saw a ":)" hologram pop onto his helmet as he drew his katana. The two placed their blades together, then clashed. Maya was astounded at the speed and precision that the two fought at. Aragorn stepped beside Maya and asked "What exactly is Zer0?" Maya answered "An assassin. Behind the mask is a different story since no one really knows."

"So he could be anything."

"He could."

Legolas and Zer0 both shot back and took a breather since both of them seemed out of breath. "Looks like we have an even match." Gimli proclaimed. "Now that we've had our fun," Gandalf chuckled "let us press on." The group continued moving for a while, until they stopped at a small spot. Boromir was training Mary and Pippin how to fight while the others rested and ate. "Let's start your training." Zer0 proclaimed as he stood up.

Maya stood up and drew her sword for her training. "First, stance. Keep your feet apart and focus your balance. That is key in bladesmanship." Zer0 instructed. Maya took a stance and asked "Is 'bladesmanship' a word?"

"Who's the teacher here?"

"Sorry. What's next?"

"Swinging. Like this."

Zer0 drew his blade and swung to the side and Maya mimicked the movement. She practiced a few times and Zer0 stepped in front of her. "Let's try some actual attacks. Take a swing at me." Zer0 instructed. Maya nodded and took a swing at him. He blocked the blow and instructed "Good, now try again but faster this time." Maya followed his instructions and started swinging at him.

She continually swung at him and he blocked every swing. At one point Maya swung and Stunned Zer0 for a moment. She lunged close, not meaning to hurt him but just show off a bit, and swung. He blocked the swing and moved in close to her. They were practically chest to chest as Maya looked up to see her reflection in his visor and her face was red. "Thanks for the pointers." Maya stammered as she stepped back.

"Not a problem." Zer0 responded. Maya looked around and almost everyone had their eyes on them, except for Legolas. He was watching the sky and pointed to something in the distance. It looked like a group of rakk, but much smaller. "What do you see Legolas?" Gandalf questioned. "Probably just a group of birds." Gimli assured. "It's moving fast." Legolas pointed out.

"And against the wind." Aragorn added. "Everyone! Find cover!" Maya saw everyone jump into bushes or under rocks. Maya and Zer0 were the only ones who weren't undercover. He practically tackled her to the ground and laid on top of her. She was going to say something, but Zer0 put his hand over mouth and held a finger to his helmet. The birds flew over them and circled the camp for a moment before flying off in a different direction. Everyone emerged from their hiding spots and looked around.

"Where is Maya and Zer0?" Sam questioned. Zer0 stood up and everyone seemed to jump when he did. "How did you do that?!" Pippin questioned. Zer0 helped Maya up and explained "My Deception ability. I used it to turn Maya and me invisible, so the birds would not see us." Gandalf complimented "Very quick thinking Zer0. Now we must press on. Those birds were more than likely the work of Salomon. We need to pass through the mountains." Gimli protested "Why go through the mountain when we can go under it? The Mines of Moria are not too far from here. My kin will help us along the way." Maya noticed Gandalf had a worried look on his face.

"No. Through the mountain pass is quicker. Let us go."

Maya picked up her blade and sheathed it. The group moved on and started travelling into the mountains. Soon they were up to their chests in snow as a blizzard raged. Legolas and Zer0 simply walked across the packed snow as everyone fought through it. "This is no normal storm!" Legolas shouted over the wind. Maya looked at the group, but she swore that she could hear someone chanting.

"This storm is Solomon's doing!" Gandalf shouted. He raised his staff and started shouting something in return. The mountain seemed to shake and caused an avalanche. She braced herself and prepared for the snow to drop down on her, but it never happened. She looked up to see Zer0 positioned himself over her and created a roof. A ": )" popped onto his helmet. He pushed himself up and broke through the snow. Maya got out of the hole she was in to see everyone getting themselves out of the snow. "We cannot get through with this storm raging! Let us use the mines!" Gimli shouted.

Gandalf had the same worried look as before when the mines were brought up. "Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf proclaimed. Maya looked to Frodo, who looked like he didn't know what to choose. "We will go through the mines." Frodo decided. Gandalf looked like that was a horrible decision. The Fellowship turned back and followed Gandalf to the mines.

They were walking along a massive wall with a lake to their left. They approached one section that seemed unnaturally smooth. "There is a door here." Gandalf exclaimed. "Revealed by moonlight." The clouds separated and let the moon through, revealing the door. "Amazing." Maya gasped. "It read 'Speak friend and the door shall open." Gandalf read the writing at the top. "What does it mean?" Sam questioned.

"Simply speak the password and the door shall open."

Gandalf said something and everyone waited for the door to open, but nothing happened. Everyone just sat around and tried to figure out how to get into the Mines of Moria. Maya looked out across the lake and admired the beauty of the place. The only place that even came close on Pandora was the Highlands near the ocean. Zer0 stood next to her and asked "What are you looking at?" Maya responded "This place is beautiful."

"It is a nice place."

"Can I ask you something Zer0?"

"What is it?"

"Do you ever think about, being with someone?"

She looked over at Zer0 to see him rubbing the back of his helmet. "Sometimes." He admitted. "Like who?" She questioned. Zer0 was about to answer when Frodo shouted "It's a riddle!" Everyone looked over at him. "Speak friend and the door will open. What's the elfish word for friend?" He explained. "Mellon." Gandalf replied. The door shimmered, then started to open.

"Now you will get to see quality dwarven hospitality!" Gimli cheered. "Roaring fires! Meat so tender it falls off the bone!" Maya looked around to see nothing but darkness. Aragorn lit a torch to reveal a disturbing sight. Skeletons littered the room they stood in. Legolas pulled an arrow out of the skeleton and declared "Goblins." Maya looked around, then back at the hobbits that stood in the doorway. She noticed something wrap around Frodo's leg.

"Frodo!" Maya shouted as she ran forward. It looked like a tentacle that rose out of the water. Several more rose out as everyone ran to help forward. Maya pulled out her SMG and started shooting the tentacles. "Screw ammo." She thought. "I need to help my friends." A massive beast emerged from the water and held Frodo above its gapping maw.

Something pierced the tentacle and the creature dropped Frodo. Aragorn ran forward and grabbed Frodo. "Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted. The group ran in with the beast hot on their heels. The beast yanked on the doorway and pulled it down, collapsing their way out. "Looks like the only way out is through the mines." Gandalf proclaimed as he placed a crystal on his staff.

The group walked on and deeper into the mines. They made it to a main chamber of sorts. Maya was in awe at the massive chamber that seemed to stretch for miles. They continued through until they stopped in front of three doorways. Gandalf looked around with a confused look and proclaimed "I have no memory of this place." Maya questioned "Then what will we do now?"

"I will remember in a moment. Let us rest for now."

Everyone took a seat and waited for Gandalf to remember. Maya took a seat next to Zer0 and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Do you want to know my answer?" Zer0 exclaimed. Maya looked at him and felt her face turn red. "You." He answered. "I've thought about being with you." She smiled and wrapped he arms around him. He wrapped her in a hug for a moment, but then he shot up with his sword drawn.

"Someone is coming/ An enemy approaches/ Prepare for battle" He declared. Everyone stood up and looked around for the enemy Zer0 spoke of. Maya started to hear what Zer0 picked up on, footsteps and they were moving fast. Maya saw something shoot out of one of the doorways and tackled Boromir. Gimli charged forward with his axe raised, but the enemy blocked the swing with dual axes. Maya noticed the enemy was the same size as Gimli, then she noticed the tattoos.

"Salvador!" She cheered. He spun around and cheered "Maya! Zer0! Mi amigos!" He was wearing dwarven armor and his Beast Within helmet and wielded two small axes. "Where have you been?" Salvador questioned as he put his axes away. "I've been stuck in this place for days." Maya questioned "We've been her for almost a month and you say you've been in this mine for days?"

"I guess the key had something to do with this."

"I'm guessing that the closer to the key we were, the longer we've been here."

"You know this man?" Boromir questioned as he got up. "Si senior." Salvador proclaimed. "Maya and Zer0 are mi amigos. Mi nome e Salvador." (I don't know Spanish, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry) "It is a pleasure to meet another dwarf." Gimli cheered as he put his axe away.

"Dwarf? Is that what you called me cabrone?"

"Look at you! Only a dwarf could be as powerful as you!"

"I like you amigo. You are strong like me."

Salvador and Gimli shook hands, causing Maya to chuckle. "What is so funny?" Gimli questioned. "You guys are the same height." Maya pointed out. Salvador was going to say something, but Gandalf proclaimed "This is the way." Frodo cheered "You remember!"

"No. The air just doesn't smell as rotten down here."

The group pressed on, deeper into the dark caverns of the mines of Moria.

Sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter up. I think I've got too many stories to keep track of. I'll work as hard as I can to keep my stories going.

-Chief


End file.
